<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams of a She-Ra by SapphicNight7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841230">Dreams of a She-Ra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicNight7/pseuds/SapphicNight7'>SapphicNight7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicNight7/pseuds/SapphicNight7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Catra enjoy sleeping in the same bed again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams of a She-Ra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this tumblr post I saw.<br/>https://frankielucky.tumblr.com/post/625879498462773248/another-shera-commission-this-time-its-adoras</p><p>Oh also the name is based on Dreams of a Samurai by Red Hot Chili Peppers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra could vaguely feel the movement of the bed next to her. She stubbornly refused to acknowledge it and curled back into the pillow as the movement settled down again. Maybe this night would be better than the previous ones.</p><p>It felt like 5 minutes had passed before she was booted off the bed with a sharp elbow in the back. Laying on the floor she slowly stood back up eyes narrowing at the one who dared do this to her yet again. Her first strike would need to be calculated. Make it count before Adora woke up. </p><p>Catra stalked over swiftly grabbing the pillow and waiting for her target to settle down again. The moment was found as Adora put her hands down with a soft 'pew pew' ending whatever dream she had been in. Catra struck. The pillow slammed into Adora's face with as much force as she could muster. Pulling the pillow away she held it by the sides and caught the dagger Adora instinctively pulled from the headboard. Twisting it in Adora's sleepy grip, Catra threw it and the pillow across the room. </p><p>"You're so predictable Adora!" she said as she punched the girl in the gut. </p><p>Adora retaliated, grabbing Catra by the arms and throwing her off the side of the bed, knocking the nightstand over. She rolled off the bed onto her feet reaching out and yelling<br/>
"For the honor of-" </p><p>Catra rebounded and slammed Adora in the jaw with her fist, knowing it would be over if She-Ra stepped into battle. Adora threw a long punch as she fell back into the bed, catching Catra lightly before using the bed to give her a harsh kick with both feet. Catra snagged her legs with sharp nails to prevent Adora's obvious attempt at getting distance.</p><p>Adora pulled forward suddenly, grabbing Catra by the head and pulling her into her arms. This was new. Adora had never let it end with a hug like this. Then reality broke in as Catra felt her body twist and an arm worm its way under her neck. She put her chin down in the way to make sure it wouldn't work. Safe from the chokehold Adora placed her in, she used their position to elbow her kidney without mercy. After 3 shots to the kidney, Adora released her grip and Catra bounced forward out of her arm span. </p><p>"I'll give you that one Adora. I didn't think you had it in you to try and choke me out." She said with a small laugh at the end. </p><p>Adora frowned back at her. "Whatever you're planning it won't work Catra, I know you just as well as you know me." </p><p>"Oh I don't know about that, maybe my plan already did work?" </p><p>Catra dove at ran at the wall bouncing off of it for added height to throw a haymaker at Adora. Unfortunately, the girl saw it coming and grabbed her arm twisting Catra around and back at the wall. Catra looked up dazed in horror as she realized what had happened. </p><p>"For the honor of Gayskull!" </p><p>The lights blinded her in the darkness of the room. She tried to move but was caught and pinned to the wall by her arms. She growled in frustration and struggled to try to claw at She-Ra. </p><p> </p><p>"What? You think you've won just because you turned into She-Ra? I'll never surrender to-mmh" </p><p>Her words died in her throat as she felt She-Ra's mouth on hers. Warm fireworks exploding in her head as the tension left her. Until suddenly She-Ra pulled away leaving Catra dazed and confused. </p><p>"Do you surrender now?" The smirk on She-Ra's face was massive as she looked down on Catra's blush. </p><p>She turned away her blush growing bigger as she whispered, "Yeah I guess you won" </p><p>She-ra's smirk grew as she leaned down to capture Catra's lips again. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Catra grabbed a bowl of cereal and threw some bread in the toaster for Adora. Yawning, she slunk to the table and sat idly munching on the food. Adora stepped in almost exactly as the toaster popped and grabbed them with a small shout of "Hot hot".<br/>
Catra couldn't help smiling as Adora made her way over with the toast and a jar of jelly. Adora threw a smile back as she sat down next to her. </p><p>As she looked back to her cereal she noticed Glimmer sitting in front of them, eye angrily twitching. Taking another spoonful of cereal she spoke. "Whatch sup" spraying milk onto the table. She smirked as she heard a snort beside her and saw Glimmer's twitch escalate. Suddenly the Queen slammed the table while standing up. </p><p>"What! Is wrong with you two? Just sleep like normal people! We can all hear you two from our rooms." </p><p>"I actually found it very entertaining trying to estimate the events of the night." Entrapta's head popped up from the left side of the stable. "Although I do wonder why you don't sleep separately given Adora's inclination to violence whilst sleeping. We do have spare beds."</p><p>Catra gave her a blank stare and she could feel Adora doing the same. That was the weirdest thing she'd ever heard. Why would they ever sleep separately again?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>